<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[带卡]非典型花吐病 by arusati</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143859">[带卡]非典型花吐病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati'>arusati</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FFF设定集的第一篇。一种病毒导致人们会吐出花瓣兼有内脏疼痛。但这种病靠接吻不能治愈，反而会传染。那些信誓旦旦的恩爱情侣，看到对方没好脸都青了。实际上只要吃感冒药就好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[带卡]非典型花吐病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那个卡卡西，居然得了花吐病！</p><p>　　我是从琳那里得知的这个消息。今天本来应该是我们三个人开会的日子，由于人手不足，水门老师已经不怎么带队了，木叶的黄色闪光还有更重要的事情要去做。而且我听小道消息说，卡卡西马上要晋升上忍了，当他晋升上忍后，水门老师就更没有带队的理由了！琳也会更崇拜他了！我真讨厌他！</p><p>　　可就是这么一个讨人厌的家伙，却在今天的会议中缺席。我和琳大眼瞪小眼，不知道要怎么安排我们的作战计划。我本来想像一个男子汉一样，帅气地一个人解决，却被琳拦下了——她摇摇头，告诉我卡卡西得了花吐病，这次来不了了，我们还是下次再一起商量行动的具体事宜。</p><p>　　我很生气。平时我只是迟到了那么几分钟，卡卡西就要用看废物的眼神看着我、审判我、叫我背诵忍者守则——我怎么可能背得出？于是我向琳撒娇了，希望和她变成一起对卡卡西口诛笔伐的同伴。但琳却叹了口气，温柔地对我说，今天卡卡西是有理由的，我们应该更加关爱和谅解自己的同伴。我听了这话，更不开心了。他的生病是理由，难道我帮助老奶奶提东西就不是理由了吗？他的生病没有任何生产力，而我帮助了别人，怎么看都是我的理由比较正当一点。</p><p>　　我还没开始抱怨，琳就已经看穿了我的想法。她严肃地对我说，花吐病虽然常见，但其实是一种很痛苦的病。这个病的病情并不只是吐花那么简单，它还伴随着无法停止的内脏疼痛，严重时会危及生命。我瘪瘪嘴，那个高傲的卡卡西居然会因为这种原因倒下，真叫人不甘心。</p><p>　　“我们一起去看看他吧。”琳最后说。我们沿着夕阳照耀的小路，走过小河、农田、草丛，最后到了他家门口。小时候，我和琳经常跟踪他到他家里，再被敏锐的他发现，这样就能吃到他亲手做的鱼。我也不知道什么时候我的想法改变了，我变得想和他一较高下，想打败他，想让他承认我，可他看起来比小时候更不愿意理我了。今天卡卡西生病了，去他家岂不是连鱼都没得吃？我在门前停下脚步，突然不想进去了。不过琳比我有决断力多了，她一手拉着我，说了一句打扰了就踏进了卡卡西家。</p><p>　　卡卡西缩在床上，看见我们来了，他挣扎着想要起身，却被琳摁了回去。“你就在床上好好躺着吧！”她用医疗忍者那独有的不容怀疑的语气说，指使我去烧一壶水。烧水太慢了，我可是宇智波家族的人，正当我用豪火球烤着水壶的时候，眼前厨房里洁白的瓷砖也变了颜色。我看着因为豪火球用力过猛而遭殃的墙壁，决定在卡卡西可以下床之前把它清理干净。</p><p>　　可琳已经和卡卡西在说些什么了，我站在厨房听不太真切，便有些心急地溜进屋里，站在卧室门外企图偷听他们的谈话。我来得有些晚了，只能听见琳非常严肃的忠告：“……还有几天，只能先用这些药剂缓缓，毕竟你也知道这个病只能那个去治……”后面的话，我都听不太清，因为这个“还有几天”如同一道晴天霹雳一样落在我身上。还有几天什么？难道卡卡西的生命还有几天了吗？虽然卡卡西是个烦人鬼，又笨，又自大，还喜欢对别人的事情指手画脚，但我也不希望他去死啊！想到这里，我的眼眶一阵发热，不想被他们发现，便跑出了卡卡西的家。</p><p>　　即使是我，也明白花吐病是怎么一回事。这是因为卡卡西对某人相思成疾，又不敢表露心意，两人的想法无法互通，所以才会得这种病。那个卡卡西居然也会喜欢上某个人，喜欢到快要去死的程度，我的心里酸酸的。虽然我很喜欢琳，也不敢去告白，可连我这么痴情的人也没有得上这种病呢！我觉得自己又落后了他一点，但又觉得他和我一样是个不敢告白的胆小鬼，心理上倒是亲近了一些。好吧，看在这个份上，我决定帮他一把，谁叫我是个好人呢。</p><p>　　花吐病的治愈方法，也就是琳那天说的“那个”，毫无疑问就是喜欢的人的吻。现在最大的问题，是我不知道卡卡西喜欢谁。曾经我为了刺探敌情，问过他有没有喜欢的人，因为只有一点、稍微、非常小的可能性，琳是喜欢他的。卡卡西白了我一眼：“笨蛋，有时间想这些，不如好好练习你的忍术，昨天要不是水门老师在后面跟着，任务就失败了！”</p><p>　　“但最后不是成功了吗！”我不耐烦地说。“再说了，我可是那个宇智波一族的后代啊，我们宇智波世世代代都是精英！等我开了写轮眼，像你这样的，我能一次打五个！不说这些了，你快告诉我你到底有没有喜欢的人。”</p><p>　　“无聊。”卡卡西看都没看我，转着苦无就走了。南贺川的粼粼河水折射着夕阳的颜色，看着这如同少女脸上红霞的夕阳，我叹了口气，干脆躺倒在河边的草坪上。“笨蛋卡卡西——再也不理你了！”</p><p>　　以上就是我对卡卡西喜欢的人的全部了解，也就是说，完全没有了解。但这难不倒宇智波一族的精英，虽然他不愿意告诉我，我也可以用排查的方法，将村子里的可疑目标全部筛选一遍。但是村子里的女孩子那么多，我也打不过她们，也没办法说服让她们每个人亲一下卡卡西，这可怎么是好？我灵机一动，既然接吻可以痊愈，那么间接接吻一定也能减轻症状吧！我只需要先完成比较简单的间接接吻，再通过起效果的那个找到目标，最后让她和卡卡西接吻，卡卡西的病就可以痊愈了。我果然是个天才。</p><p>　　村子里适龄的女生，有稍大我们一点的静音，有老是跟在阿斯玛旁边的红，有经常和我一起吃丸子的红豆，还有世界上最可爱的琳。卡卡西要是有眼光一点的话，肯定会选琳吧？但为了万无一失，我还是把她们都设定为了可疑目标，才不是不想让卡卡西和琳两情相悦呢。我挑选了一个她们都在丸子店里开女子品鉴会的时机，小心翼翼地潜入，偷出了静音和红共喝的一碗红豆汤（因为两位说她们要节食），红豆用过的勺子，和琳咬了一口的丸子。我急匆匆地来到了卡卡西家里，他看起来恢复了一点精神，正躺在床上看他最爱的《忍者传心——必须遵守的十项法则》。</p><p>　　“卡卡西！”我靠近他的床前。“我来给你送慰问品了。你不在的日子，琳和水门老师都很担心呢！”</p><p>　　“哦，是吗？谢啦。”他的眼睛连0.0000001秒都没有离开过书，只见他用右手的拇指和食指捏着书的下缘，再摊开左手向我讨要。“你给我后就可以离开了。”</p><p>　　“不，卡卡西。”平时我才没有这么好的耐心，要不是看他是个病人……“你现在还生着病，我要照顾你。你先把书放下，我来喂你吃。”</p><p>　　他抬起头用复杂的表情看了我一眼，无奈地放下书。我一看有戏，便坐在他的床边，用双手端起那碗静音和红喝过的红豆汤，先用静音喝过的那一面对着他。他没说什么，小心翼翼地拉下面罩喝了一口。虽然不是第一次看到卡卡西面罩下的脸，但每次看到我都会感叹，这么一双看起来对所有事都漠不关心的死鱼眼下面，居然藏着那么可爱的一张脸。卡卡西的皮肤本来就很白，他的鼻子也很挺，鼻头有些翘，减缓了几分英气。但更重要的是他嘴旁的那颗小痣，那颗痣就像有魔力一样，我每次看到都会脸红。</p><p>　　还有红的那一面……我急忙从他手里抢走碗。“有点烫，我给你吹吹。”我轻轻地在表面上吹了两下，无视掉他“烫在哪啊，都快冷掉了。”的发言，趁他不注意把碗换了一面。可能因为是生病的缘故，他今天一点反抗都没有，依然乖乖地喝着碗里的红豆汤。“好点了吗？卡卡西？”我焦急地问，他又靠回了枕头上，咳嗽了两声，吐出了几朵白色的小花。我这才有了一点他得了花吐病的实感。</p><p>　　这些白花很快就凋零了。我无暇顾及，又端起装着丸子的盘子，用红豆用过的勺子，舀起了琳咬过一口的那个丸子。“怎么被人咬过一口？”他有些疑惑。“我咬的啦！”我自然地说出了谎话。“来的路上太饿了，就忍不住咬了一口。”</p><p>　　“哦。”他也没有多说什么，又把这个丸子吃了下去。他的舌尖触碰到了勺子的表面，触碰到了琳咬下的小小的缺口，那在低热状态下有些发红的舌尖……不知道为什么我脸又红了，甚至鼻腔内都有点热热的，于是我赶忙从他床上跳下来，带着那些餐具说了一声“那你好好休息！”就慌不择路地跑出了他家，还差点被在门口休息的忍犬绊倒。</p><p>　　但走在回家的路上，我又想起了一个严肃的问题：既然他和所有人都同时间接接吻了，我又怎么知道是谁的起了作用？！还不等我烦恼，几个身影就拦住了我的归路。“好啊，是你小子偷了我们的食物！”静音叉着腰，站在队伍的最前方，红和红豆也瞪着我，只有琳在一旁担忧地看了我一眼。我吞咽了一下，知道这顿打是跑不了的了。</p><p>　　过了一天，卡卡西下床了。虽然水门老师说，他可以休息到痊愈，但卡卡西坚持还有任务没完成，水门老师拗不过他，只好让他参加训练。我本以为卡卡西已经恢复了一些，可他在和我对战的时候，居然腿下一软，跪在地上开始干呕了起来。那些小小的白花，又开始随风飘散，还等不到亲吻地面，就化作了尘土。琳见状跑过来，沿着卡卡西的脊柱给他顺气，水门老师便宣布了休息。我坐在树下，百思不得其解，除了这些和我们同龄的女孩，未婚的也只有纲手大人了啊！虽然她长得很漂亮，但是听说已经有三十多岁了，卡卡西难道喜欢这种大姐姐吗？可是纲手大人实力很强，哪怕是间接接吻的物品，仅凭我的力量也是绝对拿不到的。</p><p>　　卡卡西像是完全没有体会到我的烦恼一样，头枕在水门老师的腿上，自顾自地休息了起来。水门老师用手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，我看到他面罩外的耳朵露出了一点点粉红色。一个奇怪的想法在我心里划过。不会卡卡西喜欢水门老师吧？！可是水门老师不是已经要和玖辛奈姐姐结婚了吗？我很想抓着他的肩膀大叫，这样是不可以的，这种恋情是不会被祝福的。但卡卡西真的好可怜啊，他喜欢的人是这样无望的对象的话，也就难怪他会得花吐病了。我决定帮帮可怜的卡卡西。</p><p>　　纲手大人很难搞，水门老师就更难搞了。他的飞雷神之术让我们完全捕捉不到他的踪迹，更不要说靠近他并趁其不意拿走一些东西了。我绞尽脑汁，以卡卡西的健康状况，恐怕要尽快完成这件事。于是我站起来，走到水门老师和卡卡西身边，对着卡卡西说：“喂，笨卡卡，刚刚是我赢了吧！哈哈哈，我就说像你这样的人，我可以一次打五个。”</p><p>　　“带土……”水门老师有些无奈地看着我。“卡卡西生病了，你要让让他。”</p><p>　　“凭什么要让他？”虽然水门老师很温柔，但我知道，这份无法传递的温柔会让卡卡西更加痛心。“他打不赢我，这是事实，如果他想否认，就赶紧起来跟我再打一场啊！我也不想胜之不武的！”</p><p>　　“唔……”卡卡西强撑起身子。“好吧，那我再陪你打一次。”笨卡卡！你中计了！我准备让卡卡西在和我交手的过程中晕过去，再请水门老师对他人工呼吸。怎么样？这个办法是不是很完美？</p><p>　　正当我为自己的聪明赞叹时，卡卡西一拳挥了过来，我躲避不及，脚下意识地往后退了两步，一头栽进了河堤下的南贺川里。“带土！”我听到了水门老师和琳焦急的声音，还有另一个落进水中的噗通声。“……咳咳……”我很快就从水里浮了上来，不过还是呛了两口水。向上看了看，水门老师正脱下那个吸水性过好的上忍马甲，准备跳进河中，而琳抱着马甲一脸担忧。卡卡西呢？我看到我旁边浮上来几朵小小的白花，心里暗叫一声不好，便潜下水面查看情况。卡卡西被咳出的花朵呛住了，正痛苦地在水里挣扎，我游到他身边从背后环抱住他，和他一起浮了上来，水门老师一把从我的怀里把他抱上了岸。</p><p>　　“卡卡西！卡卡西！”水门老师拍了拍他的两颊，他苍白的脸上没有一点反应。于是水门老师深吸一口气，将他的面罩拉下，口腔打开，一边给他人工呼吸，一边按压着他的心脏。不一会儿，卡卡西便咳出几口水，水里还带着星星点点的白花。“……咳咳……”水门老师怜惜地拍着他的背，严厉地看了我一眼，我认识到自己的错误，羞愧地低下了头。</p><p>　　“带土……”卡卡西用气若游丝的声音呼唤着我的名字。我还以为他要斥责我，便跑到他身边，把头俯在他的身上，“卡卡西！你揍我吧！我真的很对不起你！！！”</p><p>　　没想到他只是弯着眼睛对我笑了一下。“你……没事……真是太好了。”</p><p>　　水门老师把卡卡西送回了家，并且命令我留在卡卡西家中照顾他。我帮他脱下湿透了的衣服，用一张干净的大毛巾将他擦干，再隔着毛巾用一个迷你火遁让他温暖起来。我已经进步了很多了，不会再像之前对厨房墙壁那样，控制不好火势。卡卡西被我放进了被子里，里三层外三层地裹了起来，可他小小的身体还是控制不住地颤抖着。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，你冷吗？”我问道。“有一点……”他咳了几声，花从指缝中漏了出来。“这些烦人的花真是越来越多了啊。”他抱怨道。我有些难过，便脱掉衣服钻进了他的被子里，紧紧地从背后抱住了他。“这样……你还冷吗？”我小心翼翼地问。</p><p>　　他的耳朵又红了起来。“稍微要好一点了。”虽然嘴上不饶人，但他身体的颤抖已经停止了，我便让他转过身来，用手环住他的腰，让他抱住我的脖子，这样我们能更大程度地接触，从而让他快点温暖起来。</p><p>　　来的路上我一直在想，水门老师也没能让卡卡西的病情好转的话，那在剩下的人里，一定只剩下我了吧。虽然我讨厌卡卡西，讨厌他的自大，讨厌他的不苟言笑，还讨厌他每次都能赢过我，但卡卡西也不一定讨厌……我……的吧？毕竟我很喜欢帮助他人，哪次卡卡西被我帮助后一直记在心里也说不定呢？</p><p>　　可到底是哪次啊？我记忆里只有卡卡西帮助我的样子。他帮我练忍术，帮我温习功课，帮我带我最喜欢的丸子……难道卡卡西是个抖M，在这个过程中激发出了快感？不不不，这么想应该就不是我了吧。可剩下的人都远远不如我了，那么高傲的卡卡西怎么可能喜欢那些次品？如果他要喜欢男生的话，那全世界除了我也没有别的人选了吧？！</p><p>　　我定了定心神。“卡卡西……”我低下头看着他。他也微微抬起眼睛看着我。“什么事？”现在一张白白的小脸靠在我的胸前，脸的主人还因为病情的缘故声音软软糯糯的，我咽了口口水，轻轻地亲了上去。</p><p>　　卡卡西的嘴唇真是太软了。这是我唯一的想法。他睁大了眼睛，但被我亲着，只能发出“呜呜”的声音，让我更加怜惜。我想了想，之前之所以治不好的原因可能是因为那些亲吻接触都太浅了，要真正的亲吻，一定得像自来也大人的亲热系列里写得那样，要亲遍他嘴里每一个角落。</p><p>　　于是我用温柔而耐心的声音哄骗着。“卡卡西，张开嘴。”卡卡西居然一言不发，闭上了眼睛，把他的嘴张开了。我先用手指摸了摸他的舌头，温热的触感让我吓了一跳。他似乎是不太满意我玩弄的行为，皱了皱眉，用舌尖舔了一下我的手指。这过电一般的触感让我抽回自己的手指，换上了舌头来与他角力。我轻轻地顶了顶他的舌头，很快我们便纠缠在一起，暧昧的水声在空荡的房间里回响着。我放开了他的舌头，逡巡着他口腔内的每一寸角落，牙龈、上颚、还有那颗有些尖锐的虎牙……卡卡西脸上的红晕面积越来越大，他抬起手轻轻地锤了一下我的胸口，我便放开他，他咳了两声，吐出了一大团白花。</p><p>　　我觉得这是好转的表现，便来了斗志。不过卡卡西喘了半天，才找回了自己的呼吸。我嘲笑道：“用鼻子呼吸啊！笨卡卡！”</p><p>　　“我哪像你，经验那么丰富。”他不满地说。“我哪有经验丰富，这也是我的初吻好吗！”说完我就后悔了，我为什么要给卡卡西坦白啊啊啊！他以后就能拿这件事来嘲笑我了！“是吗？”令我意外的是，卡卡西没有嘲笑我，听完这句话他若有所思地出了会儿神，就把脸再次埋到了我的胸前。“我困了，晚安。”</p><p>　　怎么办？我抱着卡卡西，一动也不敢动。</p><p>　　第二天我还有任务，于是在天亮之前，我就用最小的动静离开了卡卡西，前往村外。今天的任务是接大名的女儿来木叶村游玩，我只需要在路上保护她就可以了。明明用跑的只需要一个小时，大名的女儿非要坐轿子，这要花费一整天的时间。我只好祈祷大名的女儿能动作快一点，因为我实在是很担心卡卡西的病情。</p><p>　　可惜天不遂人愿，大名的女儿异常地拖延。她就像所有的公主那样，为要带的行李、要穿的衣服、要梳的头发、要化的妆烦恼不已。我在门外等得快失去耐心了。好不容易上了轿子，她居然还要求停下来在花丛中野餐——开什么玩笑！现在已经过了中午了，照这个速度，天黑了我们也回不到木叶。</p><p>　　我不顾她的挣扎，一把抱起她往木叶赶。虽然一开始她对我又抓又踢，但等我跑起来，她发现能看到不一样的风景时，反而安静了下来。等我把她送到早早等候的接待处，丁座先生还想问我为什么其他人都没来，但我没有时间回答——现在已经快太阳落山了，我必须要立马看到卡卡西的状况，知道他是依然昏睡着，还是……</p><p>　　正当我从接待处出来，赶往卡卡西家里的时候，我碰上了和我方向相反的琳。“带土！我正找你呢！现在卡卡西去了木叶医院，大家都要去看他，你也来吧。”琳对我说，拉着我往医院走去。</p><p>　　卡卡西去了医院？难道连我的吻也没有效果吗？我对着琳说：“卡卡西好点了吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯……之前的情况，可以说是相当糟糕呢。”琳评价道。“不过今天‘那个’回来了，应该问题不大，只是需要休息一下。”</p><p>　　那个到底是哪个啊？我想问琳，又不敢问。到了医院，病床前十分热闹，几乎我们所有同期的小伙伴都来了。阿斯玛、红、红豆、玄间、伊比喜、惠比寿、雷同、青叶、疾风……我左看右看，好像还少了个人。</p><p>　　“今天就是我们绝无仅有的机会。”阿斯玛压低了声音。“你们都想知道卡卡西长什么样吧，现在我们就趁他睡着了把他的面罩摘下来看看。”</p><p>　　“不行！”我和琳立马出声反对。“看一看不会怎样的！”红和红豆挡在琳的面前。而男生对我就更加粗暴了，阿斯玛一声令下，惠比寿和伊比喜就抓住我左右两边胳膊。“难道你不想看吗？”疾风问我。“我早就看过了！才不给你们看！”我叫道。</p><p>　　“这种没有分享精神的人不配做我们的伙伴。”阿斯玛一声令下，玄间上来捂住了我的嘴巴，我只能发出“呜呜”的声音，听起来可怜极了。“好，我数到三……”阿斯玛让大家凑近，用右手捏住了面罩的一角。“一……二……”</p><p>　　“哟！卡卡西，听说你住院了！木叶高傲的苍蓝猛兽驾到！”一阵风刮过，那个粗眉毛的冲进了病房，后面跟着“混蛋！不能在走廊上奔跑！”的教训声，似乎是出自纲手大人之口。由于事发突然，大家都下意识地抬眼看着凯，但阿斯玛已经把面罩揭下来了。凯跑得很急，一下刹车刹不住，差点撞到守在床前的帕克身上，好在在撞上去的前一秒他向前扑空，飞了出去。那些人为了躲避凯早已四下逃窜，就连阿斯玛也急忙松开手闪到一旁。凯就这样扑上了卡卡西的病床，和他来了个正面无死角的接触——也就是说，他正好亲到了卡卡西，并把卡卡西的脸挡得干干净净。</p><p>　　“咳咳……”卡卡西似乎是被这阵闹腾吵醒了，在大家都还没有反应过来的时候，他就把面罩拉了上去，坐了起来警惕地盯着我们。“我说是谁呢，原来刚刚是凯撞到我了啊，好恶心。”他隔着面罩呸了两下，又抬起手背擦了擦，这才作罢。“阿斯玛，是你出的点子吧。”他用死鱼眼盯着阿斯玛，阿斯玛立马撇过头去望着窗外。</p><p>　　“你们怎么都在这里？赶快出去！这里是医院，不是你们胡闹的地方！”纲手大人威严的声音传来，她叉着腰站在病床前，看起来马上就要发火了。于是所有人就这样灰溜溜地离开了。</p><p>　　倒数第四个走的是阿斯玛，他离开的时候看了眼卡卡西，似乎想说下次一定要揭开他的真面目。卡卡西耸了耸肩，没有理他。</p><p>　　倒数第三个走的是凯，他对卡卡西竖了个标志性的大拇指。“我永远的对手哟，等下次你痊愈了，我们再一决高下吧！顺便，刚刚只是个意外！”他的语气十分爽朗，衬得我的纠结很可笑。是的，不过是一个吻而已……为什么我这几天一直忘不掉呢？</p><p>　　倒数第二个走的是琳，她拿来了一束花放在床头。“要快点好起来哦！”她对卡卡西笑了一下。“谢啦，不过我这几天看花都快看吐了。”虽然这么说着，卡卡西也没有把花扔掉。</p><p>　　最后就只剩下我了。“卡卡西，你……”我有好多想问他的啊，比如你喜欢的到底是谁？为什么我亲了你也没有效果？一箩筐的问题堆在我脑子里，我还没想好要先问哪一个，就被纲手大人赶了出来。她一掌拍在我的背上，“小鬼不要妨碍我的治疗！”我便被拍出了病房。这个欧巴桑到底是哪里来的怪力女啊……我揉着自己快要碎掉的背，只好悻悻地离开。</p><p>　　“听说卡卡西已经完全康复了，明天就能归队了呢！”琳用轻快的语气对我说。“什么？”我一下懵了。“为什么他就康复了？”</p><p>　　“因为‘那个’回来了啊，见效很快的。”琳满不在意地说着。等等，所以“那个”指的是凯吗？只有他因为出任务，前段时间都不在村子里，而卡卡西好起来的时间点，也正好是他不小心亲到卡卡西之后发生的。所以卡卡西喜欢的是那个粗眉毛？真是太可笑了！那个热血笨蛋到底有哪里好啦？虽然他体术比我强，每次我都打不过他，还非常努力，总是我们中训练到最晚的那个，可我也已经非常努力了啊！我每天都用不输给他的斗志练习着，日复一日，日复一日，也只是为了打败卡卡西，当上可以独当一面的忍者，最后变成火影而已。为什么卡卡西看不见我，只看得见他呢？我究竟比他差在哪里？这真是太可笑了，可笑到我都要笑出眼泪了。</p><p>　　“带土，你……”琳担忧地看着我。“我没事，就是被沙子迷住了眼睛。”我擦了擦眼泪，想给琳一个微笑，但眼前更模糊了。“咳咳……”突然感到胸腔中一阵疼痛，我用手捂住了嘴巴，却发现几朵红色的花落在了我的手心。</p><p>　　“我先回去了！”我不愿意让琳看到这样的我，便飞快地跑回了家。没想到我也得了花吐病，可是没有人愿意吻我了。喜欢着卡卡西的琳不愿意，喜欢着凯的卡卡西就更不愿意了，我抱紧了被子，感受到了从内心最深处涌上的一股寒意。我真讨厌这样的世界！</p><p>　　我就这样沉沉睡了过去，梦里似乎有人在呼唤我的名字。“带土，带土……”我睁开眼睛，窗外天已经完全黑了。银色的月亮挂在窗框旁，窗框上还蹲着一个就像月亮一样清冷的人。“在家里的话，就回答我一声啊，我在楼下叫了半天了。”卡卡西不满地说。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，你怎么来了……”我觉得我自己在做梦。“既然你喜欢的是别人，就不要来看我呀……你已经好了，看到我生病了，你应该很得意吧。”</p><p>　　“你在说什么乱七八糟的呢。”卡卡西一跃而下，走到了我的床前。“我是来给你送药的，你这种吊车尾，平时就够麻烦了，生了病更是麻烦加倍，赶快给我好起来去把我家厨房收拾干净。”</p><p>　　“可是这个病只有被亲才能治好，你都不愿意亲我，我怎么可能会康复。”我一定是病糊涂了，居然用撒娇一样的语气，对他说了这样恬不知耻的话。因为实在是太害羞了，我把被子拉了上来，企图蒙住自己的脸。</p><p>　　“啧。”卡卡西不耐烦地把药放在床头，一只手扯下他的面罩，一只手扯下我的被子。就像蜻蜓点水一样，这个吻持续的时间很短，短到甚至我觉得它不应该叫做“吻”，而应该叫做“接触”。</p><p>　　在我还没反应过来的时候，卡卡西就已经拉回面罩，拿着药袋子给我讲解了起来。“白色的吃三片，蓝色的吃两片，红色的吃一片，每天吃两顿。”</p><p>　　“可是这个药真的有效果吗？”我仍然有些迷糊地问他。</p><p>　　“废话，我就是吃了这个药才好起来的。之前木叶没这种药了，直到凯去外村出任务带回来才吃上的。说到这里，我确实应该去谢谢凯那个家伙呢……”卡卡西摸了摸自己的下巴。“总之，记得按时吃药，不要偷懒！”他说完就像来的时候一样跃上窗户，消失在了月光中。</p><p>　　所以，他并不是因为喜欢凯，被凯亲了之后才好的？</p><p>　　我有些开心，但是转念又想到了我们之间的那两个吻。所以，那两个吻也没有任何效果？那个卡卡西居然会做没有效果的事情？</p><p>　　……欸？</p><p>　　我彻底睡不着了。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>